The present invention relates to a generator for a bicycle, and particularly to a light system which uses the generator.
A conventional generator for a bicycle has a rotor driven by an outer surface of a rotating tire of the bicycle to generate an electric current when a rider pedals the bicycle. A headlight is secured to a front of the bicycle for receiving the electric current from the generator to provide a light source for the rider.
However, as the rotor of the generator is rotated by contacting the outer surface of the rotating tire, the surface of the tire will be worn out by the rotor.
Further, as the rotor is urged against the outer surface of the tire, the rider has to use a greater force to overcome the resistance of the generator when providing current to the headlight. Furthermore, as the electric current is directly supplied to the headlight, when the rider rides faster, the headlight will be brighter. However, if the rider rides slower, the headlight will be too dim for the rider to see by. Additionally, the headlight is not lit if the bicycle is stopped. Thus, the safety of the rider is not secured.